


"I didn't know!"

by apolloxbvcky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Oblivious Bucky Barnes, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apolloxbvcky/pseuds/apolloxbvcky
Summary: Steve and Bucky have been fucking around for three years. But as everybody knows, there's a time when feelings will get involved. And that time has finally come for Steve Rogers.





	"I didn't know!"

Bucky opened his eyes. He rubbed them and turned in the bed, looking at the ceiling. He reached to grab his phone, looking at the time. 10:30 AM. He had overslept. He pushed the covers away and stood up, taking some pants he had laying on the ground and putting them on. He then headed to the kitchen. When he was on the hallway, he heard a female soft laugh and a male voice whispering.   
“Oh, fuck, Shireen.” he said. He took some air and entered the kitchen. “Good morning” he said. Both people looked at him, smiling.   
“Good morning, Buck.” the girl said. The blonde boy only nodded at him. “I just met Steve. He’s so nice. I can’t believe you’re related.” she giggled.   
Bucky smiled, taking a mug and filling it with coffee. “Yeah, it’s pretty odd, huh?”   
“Yes… he was telling me about that time where you got stuck on a slide.”   
Bucky, who was drinking, almost choked on his coffee.   
“Dude, I told you to stop telling that story...”  
“I’m sorry, man. It’s just so good.” Steve’s voice sounded raspy, as if he had just woke up. Bucky smiled behind his mug.   
“Well… I better go. I have to go back home before my roommie wakes up and sees I spent the night away.” she stood up, leaving her mug on the sink and taking her purse. “Will you call me?” she asked Bucky.   
Bucky looked at her. “Yes. Of course. We’ll meet up again. Come on, I’ll go with you to the door.”  
Bucky accompanied the girl to the door, and before she left, she pecked his lips. Bucky just smiled and closed the door.   
When he came back to the kitchen, Steve was checking his phone.  
“Related?” Bucky asked, sitting beside him and resting his head on Steve’s shoulder.   
“I told her you were my cousin. I thought it was better than ‘your unofficial boyfriend’ given the fact that you screwed her last night.” Bucky just giggled. Steve put his arm on Bucky’s waist. “Were you drunk?”   
“Yeah. And she was literally throwing herself at me. So.”  
“You know it’s okay for me. I repeat: ‘unofficial’”   
“Yes, I know that. I just don’t think it’s fair that it’s you who have to cope with them on the mornings.”  
“Maybe if you stopped oversleeping… Will you call her? She was cute, after all.”  
“You know I don’t like girls. Relationship wise.”  
“You don’t like anyone ‘relationship wise’, Bucky. I’m the closest thing you have to a relationship.”  
“Whatever.” Bucky said, sitting straight and holding Steve’ face between his hands. “I have to go. I promised Sam I’d help him. Do you want to have lunch out today?”   
“I have to work.”  
“You’ll have a break, won’t you?”  
“Okay. I pick you up?”  
Bucky nodded and pecked Steve’s lips. Then, he went to the bathroom, ready to take a shower. 

 

 

Natasha got behind the bar, next to Steve, who was checking his phone. They had just closed the bar, so they were about to leave.  
“Bucky came last night” she said.   
“I know. He told me.”   
“He left with a girl.”  
“I know too. He brought her home. Shireen. She was nice.”  
“You know what I think about all this, Steve...”  
Steve sighed and put his phone on his pocket.  
“Natasha, I don’t care about it, why do you?”  
“You act like you don’t care. But I know you, Steve. You’re head over heels over him. And he told you he’d stop doing this the moment feelings got involved. Why don’t you tell him?”  
“Natasha, I’m not head over heels. I told you. I’d be doing the same if I wanted. It’s just that… that’s not me. I’m not the one who goes fucking with every girl he finds cute. That’s his thing.”  
“What about Peggy? What about Sharon? You fancied them both, and they fancied you. And still you didn’t take the step because you liked him better. Come on, Steve. It’s gonna blow on your face someday.”  
“Natasha. It’s 3 AM. Let’s go home and have a nice sleep, right? I’m okay, I promise! I’m not in love with him.”  
“Okay. Let’s get your fucking ass back home where he’s probably fucking some random girl.”  
“Nat, please.”  
Natasha didn’t say anything, but take her helmet and coat and walked outside, to where Steve’s motorbike was parked. Steve took the key and closed the bar, and then drove his friend to her house. She lived a few blocks away from his house, but it was on the way, so he always drove her.   
He opened his flat’s door, and heard the sound of the TV on the living room. He walked there. As he had guessed, Bucky had fallen sleep watching some film. He smiled, and left his coat and helmet on top of the table. He kneeled in front of the sofa and stroke Bucky’s hair.   
“Buck… hey, Bucky.” Bucky groaned, and it made Steve giggle a little. “Bucky, it’s Steve.”  
“What time is it?” he mumbled.  
“It’s almost 4 AM… let’s go to bed.”  
“Together?”   
Steve smiled, standing up. “Yes. Together.”  
Meanwhile Bucky stood up, Steve turned off the TV. He turned back and put his arm on Bucky’s waist, who was still too sleepy to know what was happening. They arrived to Bucky’s room, which was the closest one to the living room. Bucky dropped on the bed, but Steve tried to leave the room.  
“Where are you going?” the brunette asked.  
“I’m just getting my pajama, Bucky.”  
Bucky shook his head. “Just sleep on the nude. It’s not like I haven’t seen that dick before. Come on, it’s cold.”  
Steve laughed, and sat on the bed. Bucky opened his arms. The blond one moved closer to him, but still not laying. “Go to sleep. I’ll change quickly.”  
“No. You’re staying” Steve felt Bucky holding tighter.   
“Let me take my jeans off, at least.”   
Bucky groaned and broke the hug. Steve quickly stood up, took his jeans and shoes off and laid on the bed, facing him.  
“Hi.” Bucky smiled.   
“Hi.” Steve replied.   
Bucky stroke Steve’s face. “You have to shave.”   
“Do I?”   
“Or you could grow a beard.”  
“I don’t think it would suit me.”  
Bucky yawned.   
“You have no idea. Everybody looks good on beards.”  
“You look great. You look so much hotter since you have one.”  
“Thanks. I think I’ll cut my hair though.”  
“What will I grab when we have sex then?”  
Bucky laughed.   
“You’re a punk.”  
“You’re a jerk.”  
“But you love me.”   
Steve looked at Bucky. He had his eyes closed, his hair falling on top of them, but his fingers were still stroking Steve’s face. His lips were parted, a bit of his perfect teeth showing. His beard looked and felt really fluffy, and his jaw was relaxed, something really weird in Bucky. A sign that he felt comfortable.   
“Don’t you?”   
“What?”   
Bucky opened his eyes, looking straight into the blond’s eyes. Steve hold his breath.  
“Do you love me?”  
“It’s late. You’re tired. Go to sleep. You have to wake up early tomorrow.”  
“Okay… but I’ll get my answer.”   
Bucky turned his back to Steve. Steve knew what that meant. Spooning. He hold the brunette on his arms and Bucky intertwined their fingers. Before he could notice, Bucky was already asleep, and it was only a matter of minutes until he fell asleep too. 

 

The following day, Bucky’s alarm started sounding at 8 AM sharp. Steve groaned, turning back, and blocking his ears with the pillow.   
“Shit, I’m sorry, babe.” Bucky said, standing up and turning off the alarm. “Go back to sleep. I’ll go to Sam. But I’ll be back by lunch”   
“Mmkay” Steve mumbled, opening one eye to see Bucky changing clothes on front of him. He stared, feeling hypnotized by the man. When Bucky was finished, he looked at the blond.  
“Were you checking me out?”  
“What if I was?”  
“I’d be honoured” he said, laying on top of Steve. The blond put his hands on Bucky’s ass. “Feeling eager, are we?” he whispered, to kiss the man below him. Steve kissed him back, grabbing his ass with one hand and putting the other one on his cheek. A few minutes later, Bucky broke the kiss. “As much as I’d like to continue, and you know I do… I promised Sam I’d be there. I’m sorry.”  
“It’s okay… Go help the man.”  
“We can continue when I’m back” he said, pecking Steve’s lips.  
Bucky left, and Steve laid back on the bed. He grabbed his phone and typed a quick message to Nat:  
‘He called me babe.’

 

As said, Bucky was back home before lunch. Steve was on the living room, with the TV on and his laptop on his lap, working on a new script.   
“Honey, I’m home!” he heard from the hall. But this ‘honey’ wasn’t like the ‘babe’ from this morning. This one was sarcastic, joking. This morning’s had been pure, sincere. But why was he thinking about that?   
Bucky appeared on the living room the second Steve put his laptop away.  
“Hey.” Steve said. “How was Sam’s?”  
“Awful, as always. I don’t know why I keep telling him I can help. I guess I’m just bored.”  
“You should probably find a job.”  
“Yeah, I guess.” he dropped himself on the couch, right beside Steve. “Are you watching ‘Mamma mia!’?”  
“I like it” he shrugged.   
“It’s for middle age women and gay people.”  
“Bucky, you’re fucking bisexual.”  
“I never said I didn’t like it. I mean. Look at Dominic Cooper. He’s fucking hot. I’d totally have sex with him.”  
“I don’t know… He reminds me of someone.”  
“Who?”  
“I haven’t figured out.”  
Bucky shook his head. “Have you made lunch?”  
“No, I was working on a new script.”  
“Oh, we can order something. What is it about?”  
“The script?” Bucky nodded. “Uhm, about this boy who is in love with this girl… but the girl keeps dating people and he knows they’re not right for her. But he doesn’t know how to tell her he’s the one.”  
Bucky smiled.  
“Maybe he should use an ABBA song.” he laughed.  
“You’re a fucking asshole, really”   
“I may be. But you like me anyway. Kiss?”   
Steve rolled his eyes and shook his head. “No, I’m angry.”  
“Steeeeve.”  
“Oh, sorry, I forgot you were a 15 years old teenage girl.”  
Buckhy sighed. “What do you want for lunch?”   
“Your choice.”   
“Great. Chinese will be.” Bucky stood up and went for his phone, back in his jacket. He asked for the regular, and when he came back to the living room, Steve was writing again. “So, you already have the names or you need me to look at baby names websites again?”  
Steve chuckled and looked at Bucky. “I have them. Rebecca and Grant.”  
“As in my sister and your second name?”   
“Oh, I didn’t think of it like that.” Steve shrugged. “Do you want me to change it?”  
“No. It’s okay. It’s cute that you have a crush on my sis. But she’s got a boyfriend, you know that?”  
“Bucky, I don’t have a crush on your sister. I don’t have a crush at all.”  
“That’s bullshit. Everybody has a crush on someone.”  
Steve narrowed his brow.   
“Who’s yours?”  
“Isn’t it obvious?” he said, sitting on Steve’s lap. “It’s you.” Steve rolled his eyes, and Bucky kissed his cheek. He stroke the blond’s hair. “What?”  
“You’re a dumb ass.”   
“Yes. But you still like me.” he smiled, grabbing Steve by the cheeks and kissing him. Steve kissed him back, grabbing him by the back of the neck, pulling him closer. What only started as a soft kiss, became a kiss full of hunger and lust. “Don’t you?” Steve nodded, putting his hands inside Bucky’s shirt. Bucky giggled. “Your hands are so cold. They always are.” he whispered.   
“Shut up.” Steve said.   
“Yes, Captain.”   
Bucky didn’t speak any more. He just kept kissing Steve’s lips, cheeks, neck, collarbones. He pulled his shirt off, and started kissing his chest, leaving marks and bruises all over it. He drove his hands to Steve’s jean’s waistband, unbuttoning and unzipping it. At this point, Steve was a mess. All he could do was moan and gasp for air. Bucky put his hands inside Steve’s boxers, grabbing his cock and stroking it. “Fuck, Bucky.” Steve whined. The blond guy took him by the long locks of brunette hair, making him moan. Suddenly, the front door was knocked. “Ignore it” Steve said. “Just… ignore it.”   
“It’s our food” Bucky said.  
“I have something else you can eat.”  
Bucky laughed, taking his hands off Steve’s body and standing up. Steve felt so empty he wanted to chase after Bucky. He sighed, brushing his hair with his hand, and rearranging his clothes. Bucky came back with the food bags and placed them on the table.   
“Are you mad?” Bucky asked.  
“No, James. I’m horny.” Bucky left out a laugh and sat on the floor, legs crossed. “It’s been twice just today.”  
“We’ll finish it. Someday.”  
“I’m going to kick your ass.”  
“You can do something else with it.” Bucky said, winking, and making Steve blush. 

A few hours later, Steve was still writing, on his room now, and Bucky had just finished watching a film, so he headed to Steve’s room. The blond was laying on bed with his laptop on front of him, so Bucky decided to lay on top of him. Steve didn’t care at all. He was stronger than Bucky, so his weight was nothing to him.   
“First page ready? I want to read it.”  
“Okay.” Steve said, saving the file and moving his head so Bucky could see the screen. “You know the rules.”  
“Yes… first page and only first page.” Bucky started reading. Steve kept his eyes on him. He could see his eyes moving along the lines, and his lips mouthing the words on front of him. He chuckled. Bucky was cute. He knew that. That’s why they were fuck buddies, right? “Done.” he said once he had finished.   
“What do you think?”   
“I like it. It’s a typical rom-com but not so cliché. You know what I mean?” Steve nodded. “I believe you can sell this one… If you finish it.”  
“What do you mean if I finish it?”   
“You never finish any script! You only get to the middle and then… nothing. Never end them.”  
“That’s not true!”   
Bucky rolled, getting off Steve’s body to lay beside him this time.  
“Stevie, tell me just one script you’ve finished.”  
Steve looked at his roommate. He was right, but he didn’t want to admit it. It made him seem unprofessional. He looked at the laptop.   
“I should continue…” he murmured.  
“Or we could continue where we left before lunch…” Bucky murmured to Steve’s ear, biting it afterwards.  
“No, I want to work.”  
“C’mon, Stevie… You know you want it.” Steve sighed, rubbing his eyes as Bucky started kissing his neck. He closed his laptop, putting it on the night stand, and rolling on the bed so that he was on top of Bucky. “Yay.” Bucky whispered, making Steve chuckle. The blond kissed his roommate, putting his right hand on the other’s left cheek. Bucky clenched his fingers on Steve’s hair. “You need to wear it longer” he whispered.   
“It won’t suit me.”  
“Liar.”   
“Shut up, Bucky.”  
“Yes, captain.” he said, giggling and kissing him again. Steve took Bucky’s shirt off, his own following afterwards. Seconds after that, the two boys were only wearing their boxers, and Bucky’s hands were already on Steve’s dick, stroking it up and down. By that point, Steve was a moaning mess. Bucky was kissing Steve’s chest, leaving bites and hickeys all over it. He was about to pull Steve’s boxers down when a phone started ringing. Bucky looked at Steve, who was too messy to even care about the phone call. With his head back and his eyes closed, he was too focused on what he was feeling between his legs to notice his surroundings. Bucky giggled. Steve heard it, and along with the lack of movement down there, he opened his eyes, looking at his lover.  
“What? Why did you stop?”   
“Your phone is ringing.”   
“I don’t care about my fucking phone. I’ll call back later.”  
“Steve, it could be important.”  
“It’s probably just Nat. I’ll call her later.”  
“Steve.” Bucky said, sitting on Steve’s lap, their boners rubbing against each other. Steve moaned. “Go check it. If it’s nothing, I’ll do whatever you want me to. I promise.” Steve groaned, putting Bucky off him and standing up. Bucky laughed.   
“What?” Steve asked.   
“Someone’s happy, aren’t they?” said he, pointing at Steve’s bulge. Steve sighed, walking to his jeans, where he had his phone. He checked the still incoming call.  
“Fuck.” he said.  
“Who is it?” Bucky asked.  
“Boss.” Steve picked up, bringing his phone to his ear. “Hello, Tony.” he said.  
“Hey, Steve. Look, you know I hate to do this to you, and you know that I wouldn’t if I had another option, but you’re going to have to go to the bar a few hours earlier.” His boss answered at the other side.  
“Did something happen?” he asked. Suddenly, he felt a pair of hands on his waist, and a mouth kissing his shoulder.  
“Nothing important. Thor had another thing with his brother, you know… And I can’t ask Nat. I asked the last time.”  
“What about Clint?” he asked, noticing one of the hands going inside his boxers.  
“Her wife is about to give birth. He asked for a few days free.” Steve gasped when Bucky’s hand grabbed his dick again. “Didn’t you know?”  
“N-no, I did. I just… didn’t remember.” he said, trying to retain the moans coming from the way Bucky was sliding his hand all over his dick.  
“Steve, are you sick or something? You sound weird. I can ask Peter if you...”  
“NO! No, I’m okay. I’ll go. I can… I’m just a little bit distracted.” he said, glancing back at Bucky, who just winked at him and kept moving his hand. “What…” Steve coughed. “What time do you need me there?”  
“In half an hour? I know it’s very short notice, but…”  
“It’s okay. I’ll be there.”  
“Do you have the keys?”  
“I-I do, yes.” Steve was close. Too close. He could feel it. He closed his eyes and clenched his jaw, trying not to come while on the phone with the guy who paid his bills.   
“Okay…” he heard Tony chuckle. “Tell the girl you have there that you don’t do this when someone is on a phone call. See you soon, Rogers. Have fun.” And with that, he hung. Steve dropped the phone to the floor at the same time he finally came, moaning.  
“I hate you.” he sighed, a few seconds later.  
“Nope. You love me.” Bucky replied, kissing his neck.   
“You ruined my boxers!” he complaint. Bucky laughed.   
“You’re lucky they’re ugly. I almost decided not to fuck you when I saw them.”   
“You didn’t fuck me.” he said, taking off his boxers and heading to the bathroom.  
“Yep, destiny has decided we don’t get to bone today. I could go see you tonight after I’m finished with Sam.” he said, following Steve and leaning on the door frame.  
“How would that help?”  
“How clean are the bathrooms there?” Steve grimaced.  
“We’re not doing that again. We almost got caught twice and it wasn’t even good. The stalls are too little for us.”  
“Dude, you’re the one with the big back.” Bucky laughed.  
“Shut up.” Steve said. Bucky sighed.  
“You’re being mean today. You already had an orgasm, what else do you want me to do?”  
“Bucky. I’m on a rush.”  
“Okay…” Bucky said, lifting his arms and looking at him. “I’ll go. I have to head to Sam’s anyway. See you tonight?”  
“We both live here, so I guess.”  
“Okay. See you then.” he said, and walked out the bathroom, inside his own bedroom. Steve sighed and walked inside the shower. He closed his eyes, feeling the water running all over his body. Bucky was right. He was being mean. The thing was, not even he knew why. 

 

When Steve stepped inside his home later that night, he was not surprised when he heard a female laugh on the living room. He just sighed, walking there. He knocked on the door. Bucky, who was facing the door, looked at him, smiling, seemingly tipsy.   
“Steve! Hey!” he said. Steve smiled at him. “This is Erin.” he said, pointing to the blonde with his beer bottle.   
“Hi, Steve.” she said. “Nice to meet you. Bucky told me about you.”  
“How thoughtful of him. Nice to meet you too, Erin. Uh, I’m sorry I can’t… Join you. I’ve worked a very long shift and I need to… rest.” he said.  
“It’s okay.” she said, giggling. “We can definitely chat the next time.”  
“Of course we can. Right, Bucky?” the later, who had lost the track of the conversation as soon as Steve had walked in the room, snapped back to reality.   
“Of course, of course, yeah. Are you going to your bedroom?”  
“Where else?” Steve said. “Well, I hope you have a good time, guys. I’ll see you tomorrow.” he waved to them and walked to his room. Around two minutes later, when he was undressing to put on his pijama, the door burst open.  
“I’m sorry.” Bucky said.   
Steve looked at him.  
“What?”   
“I told you I’d go to the bar, and I didn’t. I’m sorry.”  
“It’s okay, Buck. I had a lot to do, anyway. We couldn’t even had talked.”  
“Are you mad?”  
“Why would I?”  
“Erin.”  
“Bucky. There’s nothing between us. You can fuck as many girls as you want, really. Bring them here, go to their houses, I don’t care.”  
“You sure?”  
Steve nodded.  
“It’s fun, what we do. Just fun. No feelings, no cries. I’m good with it.”  
“Okay… I told her I was going to the bathroom, so I should probably…” he said, pointing back to the hall.  
“Yeah, I’m just going to sleep. We’ll talk tomorrow.”  
Bucky nodded, and turned on his heels. But before he could walk out the room, he turned again and walked to Steve, pecking him on the lips.  
“Sweet dreams.” he whispered. And walked out. Steve shook his head and blamed it on the alcohol, smiling and putting on his pyjamas, which was actually just grey sweaters and a big old white t-shirt. He checked his phone one last time before he left it on his night stand, turned out the lights and covered himself to sleep.   
He was about to finally fall asleep when he felt a new weight behind him, and a pair of arms around his waist.   
“Bucky?” he whispered. Bucky hummed in response. “What are you doing? Where is Erin?”  
“She left. I told her you were my boyfriend. Didn’t really seem angry at all.”  
“Is that irony?”  
“Of course it is, Steve.” he said, kissing his shoulder.   
“Why did you do that?”  
“I don’t know. I wanted to be with you.”   
Steve stood silent. When he noticed, Bucky was already asleep, snoring. He chuckled, threading his fingers between Bucky’s, whose hand was on his stomach. Half an hour later, they both were asleep. 

 

The morning after, Steve opened his eyes slowly. He was right in front of the window, so the light had woken him up. He sighed, trying to reach his eyes so he could rub them, but one of his hands was trapped. He looked down, seeing that his fingers were intertwined with another’s. He remembered then that he had slept with Bucky, but nothing sex-related. They had actually cuddled and slept together for the second time this week. He released his hand from Bucky’s grip, turning to see his roommate. Bucky’s eyes were still closed, his eyelashes touching his cheekbones. His lips were parted, and his long hair, which had been held in a bun the night before, was now a mess, going in every direction possible and all over the brunette’s face. Steve took those locks of hair out of Bucky’s face, so he could see the whole picture. He maybe spent a little too much time on his cheeks, though. He felt Bucky tremble under his touch, and a few seconds later, the man in front of him was opening his eyes.   
“Good morning.” Steve whispered, earning a smile from Bucky.  
“Hey, Stevie.” Bucky whispered too, looking at him.   
Blue met blue, and they both smiled at the same time. They stood like that for a few seconds, until Bucky moved closer and leaned in to kiss Steve.   
Steve was taken by surprise, too focused on Bucky’s eyes to notice that he was leaning closer, but it didn’t take him long to kiss Bucky back. They had done this a few thousand times by now, and they knew each other’s bodies better than their owns. A few minutes later, they broke apart.  
“I’m really sorry that I didn’t go to the bar yesterday. I just… I got too stressed at Sam’s and…” Bucky said.  
“Hey, it’s okay, I told you. I was busy, you don’t need to apologize.”  
“But, still…” Bucky sighed. “I don’t know. I just don’t like the idea of letting you down.” Steve chuckled. “Don’t laugh!” Bucky replied, smacking the blond’s arm.  
“I’m sorry, that was just too gay.”  
“As gay as when you suck my dick?”  
“Don’t you like it?”  
Bucky rolled his eyes. “No, of course I do. Why don’t you do it now, by the way?”  
“Not in the mood, thanks.”  
“Oh, really?” he said, getting even closer to Steve, tangling their legs and kissing his neck.  
“Bucky…”  
“Come one, we didn’t get to do it yesterday. And you don’t have to work, I don’t have to go to Sam’s and nobody is coming to interrupt us…”  
Steve sighed, moving his left hand along Bucky’s back and tangling his right one on the brunette’s hair. When he did, he also felt Bucky smiling against his neck.   
“A quick one?” he heard Bucky murmur against his skin, and he just couldn’t resist it. He nodded, and used the hand he has on the other man’s hair to pull him away from his neck and kiss him. Bucky quickly followed along, pulling his tongue inside of Steve’s mouth, making him moan. Bucky already had the common morning boner, but hearing the sound coming from Steve’s throat only made it worse. He rolled his hips against the blond, rubbing his bulge against the other’s. Steve let go of Bucky’s lips, kissing his neck now, and licking the spot he knew drove the brunette crazy. As expected, Bucky whimpered under his tongue, closing his eyes and throwing his head back.   
“God damn it, Steve.” he said, making the blond smile. He ran his hands on Bucky’s sides, going down to his hips, and placing his thumbs against the waistband of his boxers. Meanwhile, Bucky ran his hands through the blond’s hair and mumbled shit Steve couldn’t really figure out. He was always like that. He would get so lost on the feelings that he didn’t even know what was saying, and he didn’t care. Nor did he care that no one was listening. Steve had heard him do it when he was jacking it off too, way before any of this started.   
Steve looked up, looking to Bucky on the eyes. “What do you want me to do?”  
“Anything. Just touch me, Rogers.” Bucky whispered, kissing him softly. Steve kissed back, and at the same time, started to pull down Bucky’s boxers. When they were out of the way, he grabbed Bucky’ cock, making the brunette moan and break the kiss. Steve, not losing time, started kissing his collarbone, neck, and chest, leaving some marks here and there. At the same time, he stroked Bucky’s cock up and down, running his thumb on the tip. Bucky was a mess. He kept whispering who knows what, and sometimes he would moan Steve’s name, which made him change his pace, and stroke even slower, trying to make it even worse for the guy.   
“St-steve.” Bucky whispered. “I-I’m. I’m gonna…” he started mumbling again. Steve kissed his cheek and bit his earlobe.  
“Good. Do it.” he whispered on Bucky’s ear, and that was it. Bucky came with a moan, throwing his head back again and shivering. Steve took his hand out of Bucky’s dick, and rolled in the bed, getting to the edge and standing up.   
“Where are you going?” Bucky whispered, still coming back from his bliss.   
“I’m getting you something to clean yourself with. And a new pair of boxers.”  
“Wait.” Bucky stopped him. Steve turned back, looking at him. “What about you?” The blond smiled.  
“Don’t worry. I’m okay.”   
“But you didn’t…”   
“You can pay me back later.” he said, winking, and left the room.  
When he came back, with a new pair of boxers for Bucky and a wet cloth to wash them, he sat back on the bed, beside Bucky.   
“You gotta change the sheets.” he said.   
“It’s your bed.” Bucky protested, placing his head on one of Steve’s thighs and closing his eyes. The blond moved his hand to run it through Bucky’s hair, but ended up putting it were it was before. “You change them.”  
“It’s your cum. You change them.”  
“Is that why you didn’t want me to do anything to you? So I would clean up?”  
“Mmm… Maybe.” Steve replied, smiling.  
“You’re a punk.”  
“And you’re a jerk.”  
“I am. But at least I’m a relieved jerk.”  
“What does that mean?”  
“That means I’ve got your fucking cock centimetres away from my face and I know what that makes to you.”  
Steve blushed. “So what?”  
“Nothing. Do you really not want to?”  
“I do.”  
Bucky shrugged, starting to draw some patterns on Steve’s thigh with his finger. “Okay.”  
“Are you teasing me?” The brunette shook his head, and some locks of hair fell on his face, touching his eyes, nose and mouth. Steve dragged them away. Bucky opened one of his eyes and looked up to Steve.  
“Look at us. So domestic.” Bucky said, kissing Steve’s thigh. Steve sighed, and placed his back against the headboard.   
“Yeah. So domestic.”  
A few minutes after that, Bucky fell asleep again, but all Steve could do was look at the other man.

 

“Why don’t you just tell him how you feel?” Natasha asked, placing down her beer bottle.  
“Because not even I know how I feel.” Steve admitted, running his hand through his hair.  
“Where is he now?” the redhead asked.   
“Either with Sam or fucking some girl around.”   
“Which one angers you the most?”  
“Sam is his best friend, and he needs help. It will only be a few days more, though.”   
“I still can’t believe he’s moving back to DC. What does DC have that New York doesn’t?”  
“Good job offers.” Steve chuckled. “He’s actually working where he always wanted to. That’s good for him. And DC is his home.”  
“Yeah… that’s true. I’m going to miss him.”   
“DC is not so far away, Tash.”  
“Steve, it’s a four hours drive.”  
“So, road trip!”  
“I’m not road tripping with you and Mr Fuckboy so you can screw him and then cry because he’s with this new girl.”  
“What a way to kick me when I’m down.”  
Steve laughed, sipping from his beer.   
“I just don’t know what to do any more.” he started saying. “I don’t want to fuck him any more. I mean, I want to. God knows I do. I’d spend the whole day having sex with him. He just-”  
“Your point, Rogers?”  
“Sorry. I know I’ll end up hurt. So lately, I just. I’ve been kind of sidestepping him.”  
“You’re rejecting sex with Bucky?”  
“Yes? I think… that’s what I’ve been doing. Yes.”  
“Oh, I thought the day would never come.” she said, throwing her arms to the sky.  
“Nat…” she lowered her arms back, making a ‘sorry for that’ face. “The thing is, I still… I still think I like him. I think. It’s more than that, probably.”  
“Steve, that’s obvious. You really don’t see your face when you look at him. You literally glow.”  
Steve looked down to his beer, trying to hide his blushing. He knew Bucky was important to him. He just didn’t want to accept how important he was. “I really think you should tell him…”  
“Tell what to who?” they heard. The two of them looked at the door, and there was the subject of their conversation. Bucky Barnes, resting against the door frame, was looking down at them with a grin on his face.   
“Tony.” Natasha said. “Steve doesn’t know how to ask he wants some free days.”  
“What for?” Bucky asked, frowning. He didn’t know anything about that.  
“Uh, my cousin’s wedding.” Well, that was not false. He had received the invitation. “But I think I’m actually not going. It’s in Ireland. We’re not that close.”  
“I’ve never been in Ireland.” Bucky said, entering the room and sitting on the floor, in front of them. He grabbed a bottle. “Nor have I met your family.”  
“Wait.” Steve said. “You wanna come?”  
“Yeah.” Bucky shrugged. “Could be fun.”  
Steve looked at Natasha, and she looked back at him. She bit her lip, and checked her phone.  
“I should really go.” she said. “Duty calls.” she stood up, and looked back at Steve. “See you at work?” he nodded, and she kissed her head and left the room, and house. When the front door sounded closed, Steve snapped at Bucky.  
“What do you mean you wanna come?”  
“Why not? I’d like to visit Ireland, and you’ve only introduced me to Sarah, meanwhile you know my whole family.”  
“Yes, because they all live in Long Island.”  
“C’mon, Stevie. It’ll be fun. Why don’t you want to?”  
“I just don’t get why you want to go all the way to Ireland to my cousin’s wedding. Or meeting my family.”  
“Why wouldn’t I want to meet your family?”  
“I don’t know. Natasha never said she wanted to meet my family.”  
“Natasha hasn’t had your dick inside her for 3 years straight.”  
“Neither have you.”  
Bucky raised one brow, looking at Steve.   
“What do you mean?”  
“Nothing.” Steve shook his head, looking down at his hands.  
“Steve, I know you. What did you mean?”  
“Nothing, Buck. I’m gonna go to sleep. Good night.” the blond said, standing up and walking to his room. He immediately got inside his bed, given the fact that he was already wearing just sweatpants and a t-shirt, and closed his eyes, trying to sleep.   
About thirty seconds after, he heard the door banging against the wall, and steps on the floor. He suddenly felt a weight on top of him.   
“Tell me!” Bucky yelled, poking Steve’s head.  
“Bucky… I’m tired.”   
“Okay.” he said, rolling beside him. “Then I’ll stay here and you’ll tell me when you wake up tomorrow.”  
“What?”   
“Yep. You’re not getting away with this, Mr.”  
Steve sighed, rubbing his hands through his face.  
“It was nothing, Bucky.”  
“Then why don’t you want me to go to Ireland with you?”  
“I don’t want to go to Ireland at all. You’re just making a mountain out of a molehill.”  
“No, Steve.” the brunette said, looking at him, and for the first time, Steve heard him sounding not so confident and giddy. “I just want to know why my” he paused. “my best friend is not telling me things.”  
“I’m not telling you because it’s not important.”  
“When did that stop you?”   
They both stayed silent, looking at each other, until Bucky talked again.   
“You’ve been weird lately. Are you okay?” Steve nodded. Bucky reached for his cheek, stroking it with his thumb. “Steve, we’ve been friends since forever. We know each other better than we know ourselves. We’ve done everything together. Literally, everything. You know you can tell me any stupid little thing that comes to your mind. I do the same… So if there’s something bothering you… Stevie, please. Tell me. What is it?”  
Steve looked down, again, trying to free himself from Bucky’s gaze. He wanted to. But how could he? ‘Hey, I know we’ve been best friends for a while, and also fuck buddies, but, can you please stop fucking other people that are not me? It’s nothing important, I just think I’m in love with you.’ didn’t seem like the best option, at all.   
“I’m just having trouble dealing with some shit…”   
“Do you want my help? We could deal with it together…”  
Steve shook his head. Bucky sighed, smiling at him. Though, it was not the same smile as always. It showed disappointment.  
“Okay. I’ll go to my room now.” Steve nodded. Bucky kissed his forehead and left the bed, the coldness suddenly hitting the blond. When Bucky left the room, he dropped himself back in the room. ‘This is for the best.’ he told himself, as a single tear fell through his cheek. 

 

“I just… don’t understand him. Where do you want this?” Bucky said, showing his friend the pile of clothes he had on his arms.   
“Put it on the winter box.” Sam replied. “And what’s what you don’t understand? The man is going through some shit and wants to get over it by himself. He’s an adult, let him be it.”  
Bucky sighed. Since their conversation the other night, Steve had been acting even weirder. He didn’t know what else to do.   
“But why won’t he let me do it? I thought we were a well greased machine.”  
“He wants to show himself he can do this with no help, Buck. The best you can do is support him. Suck his cock every now and then and release him from stress.”  
“Yeah, good luck with that.” Bucky snorted.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Lately he doesn’t even want to have sex with me. Every time I suggest anything he either blows me or makes me come in some way were his dick is not even involved. And when I offer to do the same he says he’s okay.” Bucky rolled his eyes, making Sam chuckle.  
“So, he’s treating you like you treat all those girls?”  
“I don’t treat them like that!” the brunette yelled.  
“When was the last time you actually had sex with one of them?”  
“I think it was… Oh man.”  
“And why do you do that?”  
“Because I like Steve.”  
“Do you get what I mean?” Sam said, crossing his arms.  
“He doesn’t want to do this any more?” Sam nodded. “Because he met someone?”  
“Yeah, most probably.”  
“What should I do then?”  
“Dude, you truly are stupid. Tell him how you feel!”  
“Okay, but how?”  
“I don’t know. That’s something that must come from you, not me.”  
“Uh…” Bucky murmured, looking everywhere. The room was a mess. It was the last couple of boxes they had to put together before Sam moved to DC for good, and he didn’t want him to be alone. He was gonna miss him. Who would be his voice of reason now?   
“Go, Casanova. Get your man.” Sam said, hugging his friend. Bucky hugged back, clapping Sam’s shoulder.  
“Okay. We’ll be back tonight to say good bye to you.”  
“I hope you’re engaged by then. I call best man!” he says, making Bucky smile.

 

Half an hour later, Bucky was in the bar where Steve worked. Natasha was there, cleaning some tables.  
“Tash?” he called her. She looked at him, confused. “Where is Steve? I need to talk to him.”  
“He’s…” she looked everywhere, but there was no sign of Steve. “Uh, maybe he’s talking with Tony upstairs.”  
“Fuck.” he said, biting his lip.  
“If you need to get somewhere else, I can…”  
“No. This is something I have to do.”   
Natasha’s lips curved up, and she crossed her arms.  
“And it only took you three years.”  
He blushed, and looked away from her.  
“Shut up. Better late than never.”  
Right then, Steve came downstairs, and saw Bucky. He frowned, confused; but Bucky ran towards him, taking him by the cheeks and kissing him. It took Steve by surprise. They had never done this in public, only in front of Natasha and Sam, and you could count those occasions with the fingers on one hand. Steve kissed back, though, taking Bucky by the hips, and pulling him closer. When they broke apart, Bucky looked straight to Steve’s eyes, who showed nothing but confusion.  
“What was that about?”  
“I want to go with you to Ireland. And I want your family to meet me. And I want you to introduce me as your boyfriend.” Steve blinked twice, and frowned again.  
“What?”  
“Fuck, Steve. Why do you think I ever first kissed you? Why do you think I ever let myself go as far with you as to have drunk sex? Do you really think I was that drunk?”  
“I-I guessed.”  
“I’ve liked you ever since I met you, dumbass. I didn’t know how to show you. Or tell you. And then we got into this unspoken thing, and I thought that’d be it. I never thought you’d like me back!”   
“B-but all those girls…”  
“Just so you know, I can be very good just with my tongue and fingers. I thought you’d bring people too, so that’s why I did it. But you always went to their house.”  
“I haven’t had sex with anyone that wasn’t you in the last three years.”  
“What!? Why didn’t you tell me!?”  
“I didn’t know you liked me!”  
“I didn’t know either!”  
They both looked at each other for a while, silent, and shocked.  
“Did we just throw away those three years?” Steve said.  
Bucky shook his head.  
“No. I wouldn’t change these last three years for anything in the world.” he said, bringing Steve closer back to his face so he could kiss him again.   
“That was beautiful.” they heard a masculine voice say. “Did you record it?”   
“Yes, boss.” Natasha replied. They separated again, looking to Natasha, with her phone on his hands and smiling, and Tony beside him, smiling and giving them a thumbs up. “I’ll guess you want me to send it to you?” she asked.  
Steve threw back his head, looking to the ceiling, meanwhile Bucky chuckled and nodded, hugging Steve tight. 

 

 

Bonus:   
Bucky was laying on the couch, his legs on top of Steve’s lap. He was watching a film, meanwhile Steve was still working on his script.   
The film was on advertisements at the moment, so he looked at his boyfriend.   
“Still with Rebecca and Grant?” he asked, scratching his beard.  
“Yep. Grant finally confessed.”  
“Aw. Did he use an ABBA song?”  
“No. I can’t pay for the copyright.” Bucky chuckled. “But Becky loved it, indeed.”  
“Wha-Becky?”  
“Yup.”  
“Wait, remind me the plot.”  
“Grant is in love with Rebecca but she keeps dating people who are not good for her.” Steve said, his eyes not moving from the screen.  
Bucky sat up on a snap, taking a cushion and hitting Steve’s head with it.  
“You little shit! It’s about us!”  
“Hey, don’t hit me!” he said, taking the cushion and throwing it to the other corner of the room. “And yes, it is. So what?”  
“Were you expecting me to never find out? What if a studio bought it and they filmed it. You know I’d watch it, right?”  
“Yeah… That was kind of a hopeless plan.”  
“You’re a piece of shit. You’re lucky I love you.” Steve smiled, looking at his boyfriend, and stroke his leg.  
“I love you took, jerk.”  
“Punk.”


End file.
